Cars' Land
by jason5-evah
Summary: Have you ever been to Car's Land when the lights go off, and there is no one to be seen? This story is inspired by Jenny Nicholson's Video "Better Theme Park Movies."


You wake up feeling the cold coming from the pavement as it seeps through the back of your shirt. Afraid, you wonder how you could've gotten here during the night. You're glowing hand is a giveaway. Crossing over to a random corner of a Disney park should be normal to you, but you grow uneasy every time you enter. Sure, you've liked California Adventure, but the smell of beer shouldn't have been added to the popcorn's aroma.

You curse because you're startled by the giant bugs staring you down. You know you're technically in Car's Land, but the bugs want you to join their side. The mantis readies himself to leap. The moth beside him blushes. The spider's eyes are like daggers to your skull, and oh man, that caterpillar definitely has it out for you as his stare paralyzes you.

You break eye contact and run deeper into Car's Land looking for safety. You assume Car's Land is much safer than Bug's Land. After all, cars can squash bugs - hopefully they can squash the giant ones. At first you see no one around, and you think the lights are pretty in this barren land. The shops don't seem to be open as you glance around. You notice a pin shop with the lights on, and you hope that maybe there's someone in there that can assist you and let you use their phone. Unfortunately, the shop is closed, and you're tempted to break inside to find a phone. Before you can act, an engine roars, and you jump. You see that the cars have decided to greet you. They smile and ask how you got to their land. You try to explain that you're trapped in a theme park due to magic, but they don't believe you. They don't believe they're in a theme park.

You start to question your sanity as they take you to Flo's diner because they say you look malnourished which is a little strange since you're a perfectly healthy citizen. You go along with the offer of food or a drink because you are a little hungry and could go for something to munch on for the time being. You ask for a milkshake, but they laugh at you like you're crazy.

"There are no milkshakes here," one says, his eyes glanced to the others with an amused expression.

"Whatever that is," another chimes in, laughing.

You ask what they eat, out of curiosity, and they say the obvious: nuts and bolts and oil and beer. You are tempted to ask for beer.

You smile politely and instead ask if there's a place to stay, and they show you to the motels.

Once inside the room, you realize that this room wasn't made for a normal human, but a car. You know you're not a car and start to rethink if it's worth to hide out on the cold floor. The other option is for you to hide away somewhere in the park where other villains could attack you. You convince yourself for a moment that cars are friendly and that they are the safest allies.  
You find a phone in the room and get excited because you hadn't noticed it before. You dial the number hoping your friend will answer, but it goes to voicemail. You leave a message and a snarky comment.

Out of boredom, you look out the window and see that the cars are gathered out front, and they are looking at you. You close the curtains and start to remember of the many theories on the internet about the cars and how they could be aliens. You ignore the thought for the moment and look out the window again.

You're afraid.

They are clearly talking about you, and you don't know why. You didn't say anything wrong, except for the milkshake thing. The engines get louder outside, and you decide you're too uncomfortable to hide out here anymore and wait for your friend to answer. You need to find a way out of the parks and home as soon as possible. You leave the room, and find the car who runs the motel.

You say, "Thank you for the hospitality, but I must be off."

The car frowns. The car asks you why you would want to leave them when you're perfectly safe there. Beyond the land there's terrible villains and monsters waiting to attack you. They know you're a little bit different, but they want to help you.

You deny the cars help because you really need to get going, and you're slightly afraid of them. As you walk off, you hear the cars muttering behind you. You can't make out what they say over the loud engines, but you continue walking without looking back.

A few feet later you start to hear the tires moving forward and you can see your shadow from the headlights behind. You hear one of them tell you, "You're a bad car."

You start to run to the exit because you know you aren't a car, but you suddenly feel bad because you want to be a car. You want acceptance. The cars judge you and again you hear them say, "You're a bad car."

You hear them honk and their rubber tires rolling and slapping onto the pavement. You can't really outrun a car, but you feel like they are letting you win the race. You run all the harder wondering why the exit of the land seems so far away. You almost trip because of your thoughts.

 _You're a bad car._

You're almost at the exit. You can see the sign in sight coming closer. They're coming closer. They're toying with you, and you know it. You can feel them urging you to leave to prove their point. They want you to know that you aren't anything to them. You notice the street getting darker and that the lights are turning off. All except for the headlights.

 _You're a bad car._

A few more steps and you pass the sign and run up the flight of stairs into some wine place. You look at Car's Land, but it's gone. The lights are off and it seems as if the land has disappeared along with it. You're shaken but relieved that you made it to higher ground. You know cars can't climb, but you're still worried they aren't gone for good.

After a few minutes, you leave the area hoping they didn't see you walk past the World of Color. You have the urge to run the whole time, but you don't want to bring any more attention from yourself especially since you're DHI glitters as you move.

A long walk later, you feel tired and confused as you reach the entrance to DCA. You feel as if you should be remembering something important at this spot. Then it hits you. The return is in one of the bushes. You stick your hand through many plants until your hand grabs a damp button. You press said button and just as you are blinded by a flash of headlights, you wake up in your bed.

For that blinding second, you see the red race car staring at you as he whispers, "You're a bad car."


End file.
